de flèche et d'homme
by Ewilan Obstat
Summary: Estel est un nouveau-né chez les elfes. Il lui reste tout à apprendre, y compris que son destin est ailleurs.


La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut qu'il était seul. Cela lui vint quand il toucha -enfin- la baguette de sureau planté a 200 pas de là. Il avait lentement écarté la corde argenté, bandant ses muscles pour maintenir cet arc aussi grand que lui. On n'avait qu'un arc, un seul : et c'était celui là qu'il lui fallait apprivoiser. Oui, apprivoiser, c'était le mot qu' Elrond avait prononcé en lui donnant ce qui n'était encore qu'une morceau de bois vert. L'écorce très fine, brune et comme veinée de de rouge , s'était mise à luire doucement d'une teinte cuivrée quand il l'avait reçu, émerveillé. Sur les conseil d'Elrohir, il avait commencé par faire tremper la pièce de bois, et ce pendant un mois ; au bout de ces longues semaines seulement il fut autorisé à tordre le morceau de bois pour en faire une courbe puissante, sous l'œil vigilant du maître es arc. Celui ci avait alors ajouté une ficelle de chanvre, grossière, mais qui semblait solide. L'enfant avait trouvé dommage ce choix , et tenté de dissimuler une moue indescriptible. Cela lui semblait déparer la lueur cuivrée du bois son arc aurait du être parfait, semblable à celui dont il rêvait depuis tant de jours, celui qu'en pensée il avait courbé , et courbé encore pour lui donner l'inclination parfaite, celui qu'il avait déjà bandé tant de fois dans ses songes,tirant sur une corde elfique qu'il avait amoureusement tressé, celui qu'il attendait.

Cette moue n'avait pu échapper à l'elfe qui polissait l'arc. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit, n'avait même pas levé les yeux pour tenter d'expliquer à ce petit d'homme que toute chose a un nom et une fin, et qu'un objet n'est fini qu'une fois nommé. L'art elfe ne se limite pas à l'assemblage : un elfe qui travaille réalise toujours en même temps une œuvre. Un elfe ne peut rien faire sans chanter, sans donner un nom et un destin à l'objet qui naît de ses mains ainsi WilyaSil fut créé, et ainsi Estel le reçu, tel qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Nul n'était complet sans arc, et il aspirait à pouvoir se mesurer a ses compagnons. Oui, à ses compagnons, non ses amis. Voilà pourquoi quand la flèche s'était fiché dans la tige vibrante, toutes ces pensées avaient traversés son esprit. À qui aller crier sa joie ? Tous à Fondcombe savait viser une tige... à 300 pas. Voir à 300 pas, en pleine nuit. Il n'était qu'un enfant, et il était le seul.

Il se baissa pour poser son arc, et s'assit sur la mousse en continuant de fixer la flèche . Quelques rayons éclairaient la trouée qu'il avait choisi pour s'exercer. Comme pour le narguer, l'un d'entre eux illumina brutalement la penne mordorée à l'autre bout de la clairière. Alors , dans un soupir exaspéré, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le dos. Sentit quelques racines s'enfoncer dans ses cotes. Ne bougea pas. Il était habitué à la douleur; encore un domaine ou il semblait être le seul.

Il aurait du s'habituer à ne pas être à la hauteur, au bout de 16ans. Il n'y arrivait pourtant pas : c'était comme si ces 16 années écoulées depuis le jour où il avait compris, enfant, qu'il lui restait tout à apprendre , n'avait été qu'une longue lutte pour un but qui reculait sans cesse . Il avait 19ans, l'apparence de ses frères, mais c'était comme si entre leurs allures mille années s'étaient glissées. Apprendre à marcher, à courir, à grimper aux arbres n'était pas suffisant : il fallait marcher, courir et grimper aussi vite que ses aînés, et si il avait réussi à augmenter le temps que ceux ci mettaient à le trouver lors de leurs parties de joute-traque, il n'avait jamais gagné. Jamais.

Pourtant ce n'était pas l'amertume qui régnait dans le cœur d'Estel. Il portait bien son nom : il ne savait pas renoncer. Quitte à être ramené endormi d'épuisement, ou emprisonné dans un filet par ses propres freres, trop fier pour ne pas tout tenter -y compris mordre- pour se sortir des traquenards tramés par Elladan et Elrohir. Il sourit. La première fois, cela avait pourtant marché. Mais les fils d' Elrond avaient oublié d'être bête, et il avait rapidement du trouver d'autres stratégies pour gagner du temps. Ceci dit, il se rendait compte que ces derniers prenaient de plus en plus de plaisir à le suivre: preuve que le défi devenait plus intéressant, et qu'il avait malgré tout fait quelques progrès au cours de ces dernières années. Il s'étira, soudainement plus joyeux. Il était seul,certes mais le piège qu'il pourrait déclencher à 200 pas lors de la prochaine joute-traque, il serait seul à le savoir.

D'un bond, il empoigna WilyaSil. Un martèlement sourd se faisait entendre, totalement inhabituel dans cette partie de la foret. Fondcombe exerçait comme un baume apaisant sur tous les êtres vivants qui s'en approchaient, et l'on entendait de cavalcades que celles des elfes, beaucoup plus silencieuses. Ils s'agissait pourtant d'êtres à 2 pieds, d'après le rythme de ce qui semblait être une course affolée. Cela ressemblait plutôt aux troupeaux de sangliers , ceux qu'il pourchassait au printemps au pied des monts Brumeux. Mais delà n'arrivait qu'à des milles de là, bien plus au Nord : une course aussi saccadée l'intriguait. Le martèlement se rapprochait, brutal. Ses oreilles habituées à discerner toutes les nuances d'un pas, bien que fort mal d'après ses frères, pouvait cependant discerner une hâte singulière soulignée d'un halètement rauque. C'était un bruit qui ressemblait à un râle, mais c'était pourtant celui d'une respiration. Des plusieurs respirations, en fait, et qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de la clairière où il se trouvait.

Et surtout, très vite.

La fuite éperdue de ce qui approchait ne présageait rien de bon. Soit il fallait craindre ces êtres affolés qui ne prendraient pas le temps de contourner le moindre obstacle, comme lui-même entre 2 arbres, soit qu'il soit lui aussi perçu comme une menace qui, ne pouvant rivaliser avec ce qu'ils fuyaient, devait être balayée à n'importe quel prix. Estel, tout en écoutant, se dirigea donc rapidement vers le peuplier le plus proche. Bien que très lisse sur les premiers mètres, il l'escalada en quelques secondes, certain de se trouver là un abri et un poste d'observation , quelque soit ce qui déboucherait au soleil. Le grondement se précisait : une trentaine d'êtres se dirigeait maintenant avec certitude droit sur la clairière. Collé à l'écorce,il attendit.

Il n'en avait encore jamais vu, mais leur puanteur faisait partie des légendes que l'on se racontait au clair de lune les soirs de contes. Des Orques. Jamais il n'avait senti pareil odeur, qui s'apparentait à du musc de cochon sauvage. Non. A une odeur de chair brûlée mêlée à une étrange pourriture. Il se pencha, intrigué, vers le détachement qui venait d'apparaître à la lisière d'en face. Il semblait hésiter à traverser les herbes hautes de la clairière. C'est que le soleil leur brûlait les yeux et la peau. Mais ils se décidèrent brusquement à traverser lorsque retentit derrière eux le bruit d'une flèche se fichant dans un tronc. Ce bruit avait également été perçu par Estel, et ce que son instinct habitué aux flèches elfiques lui disait lui parut aberrant. Quelqu'un chassait l'orque et ce quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, usait en tout cas d'un arc elfique. Il lui semblait même connaître ce chant, mais le juron qui retentit juste sous ses pieds le fit sursauter, manquant le faire tomber et arrêtant là toute réflexion.

« Nostach be Orch gaer !»

Stupéfait, il reconnut Elrohir qui bandait son arc juste en dessous de lui. Il ne fut pas le seul à être surpris, car les orcs venaient d'apercevoir l'elfe qui leur faisait face, et le cri rauque de celui qui semblait être le chef stoppa net la bande malodorante. Mais le juron ne leur était pas destiné.

« -merci beaucoup du compliment, Wen Elrohir. Mais si je pue plus que 10 orcs, pourquoi en voir amené 30 autres si près de tes précieuses narines ?

-Ce n'est pas près de mes précieuses narines que je les aie amenés, mais près de ton précieux derrière. Descends de là !

-Merci bien. Vous êtes largement assez de 2 pour vous en débarrasser.

-Descends. Ils sont trop nombreux, ajouta t il d'une voix sèche. Son air narquois démentait portant ses paroles. Le jeune homme, résigné, et ne voulant pas être le sujet de plaisanteries douteuses pour les prochaines semaines quant à son courage, sauta.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous les pourchassez ? demanda t il en se relevant.

-On ne le pourchassait pas, on les rabattait.

- Vous les … Oh non.

-Oh si. Tu deviens trop difficile à attraper. On s'est dit que ça te changerait. Rien ne défoule plus que la vengeance, non ?" Ajouta t il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard, qu' Estel ne lui avait remarqué qu'une fois. C'était à l'automne, à la fin du 2eme cycle lunaire. Les jumeaux, passés en coup de vent à Fondcombe, avaient tous deux eu cet étrange éclat au fond des yeux, un peu fou. Si ils avaient une raison valable pour vouloir en découdre avec la troupe noirâtre toujours immobile,il s'agissait d'une rancune personnelle. S'étant exercé tout le jour, il n'avait aucune envie de se défouler, lui, et surtout aucune raison de se battre.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre

-Nous n'avons aucune raison de rester t'aider.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait mettre sa menace à exécution : se fondre dans la forêt et le planter là, seul face à 30 orcs en furie, ne poserait aucun problème aux deux elfes rapides et silencieux. Estel poussa un soupir de résignation.

Comme si ils n'avaient attendu que ce signal, la troupe se rua vers eux, les yeux plissés, hurlante. Les jeunes gens, dans un ensemble parfait, se rapprochèrent pour se trouver quasi épaules contre épaules et encochèrent leurs flèches. Ils attendirent que les orcs soient à peine à une dizaine de mètres pour décocher, et tirèrent encore trois flèches pour Estel, six pour Elrohir juste avant de se séparer. Un instant décontenancé, le groupe qui en se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre hésita, ce qui laissa à cinq d'entre eux le temps de mourir sous les traits de Elladan. Mais le répit fut de courte durée et le groupe se scinda pour encercler et isoler les deux combattants. Estel respira profondément, et saisit à deux mains son arc bien aimé. Il ne disposait d'aucun autre arme pour le combat rapproché, son poignard étant hors de portée au vu du peu de temps dont il disposait. Il sentit l'onde de protestation du bois, s'excusa mentalement, cria à l'intention des jumeaux une insulte bien sentie -une sombre histoire de Balrogs dont il jura ensuite ne plus se souvenir- et attaqua. Le combat se déroulait cependant très différemment de ceux dont il avait l'habitude. Aucune finesse dans les coups que portaient les serviteurs du Mordor, juste de la violence et une furieuse envie de tuer. Ce n'était plus un jeu, et Estel sentit monter en lui une panique. Tout allait trop vite. Mais les cris , l'odeur, le souffle rauque de ses assaillants semblèrent réveiller au plus profond de lui une rage au moins égale à la leur : il sentit monter une vague de colère,comme s' il avait bien quelque chose à leur faire payer, à ces stupides créatures qui ne songeait qu'à frapper. L'un après l'autre, il les transperça. L'air autour de lui prenait un goût de rouille et d'os : une odeur de sang fétide, le vent qui le frappait au visage, tout semblait exciter en lui cette rage inconnue.

Ce fut les mains tremblantes, et ce goût étrange toujours dans la bouche, qu'il se retrouva soudain seul. Les créatures éparses autour de lui râlaient encore. Il y avait du sang sur les doigts, et son arc bien aimé s'était terni en absorbant le jus noirâtre des corps orcs. Un claquement sec le fit soudain sursauter, et il pivota aussi vite qu'il pu en direction du bruit. Le même claquement sec, un peu plus fort , retentit à l'exact opposé de la direction vers laquelle il venait de se retourner. Il resta immobile, et les bruits se répétèrent dans un écho parfait. Il relâcha ses muscles dans un soupir, se redressa, rentra son arc et croisa les bras. Les jumeaux qui applaudissaient à l'étrange façon des elfes, c'est à dire d'après leur lent rythme cardiaque, cessèrent et se rapprochèrent.

-On a cru que tu ne finirais jamais, dis donc.

-Vous étiez vraiment obligés de m'amener ça ? J'ai bien failli y passer cette fois !

-Ce n'est pas pire que la fois ou tu t'étais caché dans la caverne du brög...

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Un ours est un ours. Un orc, c'est autre chose.

Ses mains continuaient de trembler, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce goût , cette odeur qui l'avait tant étonné tout à l'heure lui paraissaient maintenant étrangement familier. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que des orcs étaient tués sous ses yeux.

-Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre ce soir.

-Pas ce soir, c'est vrai. Mais elle était pourtant là.

-Depuis 19ans, ajouta Elladan.

Estel allait protester, mais les jumeaux se mirent à courir. Au lieu chercher à poursuivre la conversation, il préféra se concentrer sur son souffle pour ne pas se faire distancer : plutôt mourir que de les laisser raconter en premiers -et seuls- leur version des faits ce soir-là pour la nuit du conte.


End file.
